


somewhere only we know

by sofsomi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camping AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, bc even in my fic jisung is the no. 1 renjunzen, renjun's fools cover is mentioned, rensung are whipped for each other, sleepy cuddles together, they're ridiculously cute together okay, witty banter by rensung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofsomi/pseuds/sofsomi
Summary: sequel to “talk to me”and so, the car ride to the camping site was brief yet eventful. absolutely filled with jisung singing along to renjun’s covers, belting out with so much emotion, complete with wild hand gestures and strange adlibs that had renjun rolling his eyes for the entire time. on the other hand, renjun focused on driving, careful not to get them into an accident, as his boyfriend was very distracting with his insistent crooning.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	somewhere only we know

“Are you ready, Jisung?” Renjun asks, starting the engine as he waits for his clumsy boyfriend to emerge from his parents’ home.

“Yeah, hyung! I’m all set!” replied Jisung enthusiastically as he skips out of the house, bidding his parents goodbye, who follow right after him with fond smiles on their faces.

“I’ll make sure to protect him from any stray bears, Mr. and Mrs. Park!” Renjun exclaims, waving his arm around as Jisung lightly punches him for saying such a horrifying _possible_ statement.

Jisung’s parents chuckle, knowing all too well how Jisung is quite gullible when it comes to Renjun’s spitfire (slightly factual) lies. “I’m sure you will, Renjun!” Mrs. Park says, her smile widening as Renjun maneuvers the car. “Enjoy your trip, boys!” Mr. Park bellows, waving them goodbye.

“Bye, mom! Bye, dad!” Jisung pops his head out of Renjun’s window, slightly distracting the older from the road, which earns him an earful of _park jisung, be careful!_ From both of his parents and his boyfriend, whom he blocked his view from.

Jisung settles down in the passenger seat, already taking out some potato chips.

“Are you serious, right now? We’re supposed to eat that in the cabin!” Renjun scolds him, glaring at the boy as he pops a chip inside his mouth, humming happily as he chews it.

Jisung chuckles as he tries to connect his phone with the car’s Bluetooth, “Aw, come on, hyung! Lighten up a bit, we’re going on a camping trip!”

With that said, Jisung pops a chip inside Renjun’s mouth, who reluctantly eats it without any complaints. “Fine, you weirdo.”

As the younger boy fiddles with his phone, the car starts to emit music from the stereo and Renjun immediately reddens the moment he hears the instrumental at the beginning of the song. “I thought we agreed not to play my covers in the car!” He literally shrieks, lightly punching Jisung’s side who just laughs at Renjun’s attempt to _“punish”_ him.

Jisung wears a cheeky smile, the smile Renjun knows all too well for his liking. “But, I love your voice, hyung! Besides, I think you sang this _way better_ than Troye Sivan.”

Renjun scoffs at this, as he steps on the brake because of a red light. Listening to himself sing _Fools_ for the nth time, he hums. “I did sound pretty good, don’t I?”

“Oh.” Jisung scoots his seat farther from Renjun, “I shouldn’t have said anything…”

“You brat!”

And so, the car ride to the camping site was brief yet eventful. Absolutely filled with Jisung singing along to Renjun’s covers, belting out with so much emotion, complete with wild hand gestures and strange adlibs that had Renjun rolling his eyes for the entire time. On the other hand, Renjun focused on driving, careful not to get them into an accident, as his boyfriend was very distracting with his insistent crooning.

Renjun planned their camping trip ahead of time. He thought that since it’s spring, it’s a perfect time to rid of the winter cold and finally set into new beginnings. Just like how it’ll be a brand-new semester for the both of them, with Renjun finishing up his thesis while Jisung will have a new pile of books to read and papers to write.

He knows how the winter semester really took a toll on them and despite all the fun they had during winter break, they know that spring is a time for joy, and they’d rather spend it outdoors. With each other, of course.

* * *

Before they directly arrive at the camp, Renjun had a craving for hotpot and of course, like the loving boyfriend Jisung is, he let Renjun indulge with his favorite food on earth and he even made sure to pay for their meal (as the older boy already handled most of the expenses for their camping trip). He watched the psychology major slurp deliciously, as if hotpot was the only food that would ever to make him _this_ happy.

Then, by the time Renjun and Jisung arrive at the camping site, they place all of their things inside the cabin (which lack electricity and plumbing, mind you) as they directly get to work, gathering stray branches, leaves and rocks for their very own campfire.

Thankfully, Renjun’s still _quite_ knowledgeable when it comes camping (wisdom that he received from his boy scout master, of course) and it didn’t take long for the fire to start. Cinders immediately dance up in the dark sky, and Jisung watches it with awe written all over his face. “That’s beautiful.” He sighs, gazing at them with a peaceful smile on his face.

Renjun smiles at him. He loves it when Jisung’s at ease. He loves seeing the latter away from books, or from papers. He’s glad that he’s able to think of a brilliant idea, as to take the younger boy out for a camping trip that will last for two days. Two days away from everyone else. Two days away from everything else. Just them two. Somewhere only they know.

“S’mores time?” Jisung beams at him, holding bags of marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate bars in front of Renjun.

Renjun smiles fondly at his clumsy boyfriend, giving him a peck on the nose because he’s _oh, so smitten_. Despite that they have been boyfriends for nearly three years already (and have been given blessing from both of their families), Jisung flushes whenever Renjun would do so much as to hold his hand. In spite of the dark, Renjun can see Jisung’s flushed face, clear as day and it makes his ears burn with glee.

“S’mores time.” Renjun repeats, as he snatches the bag of marshmallows from Jisung, sticking his tongue out childishly.

They’re able to create s’mores without any incidents (as Jisung has a track record of little accidents with food). They consume the sugary snacks, sitting close to each other. As the night progress, it becomes chillier and chillier and the fire’s such a comfort, as if it were a beating heart. Yet, Jisung notices Renjun’s hand shivering slightly. Without thinking, he takes the older boy’s soft hands in his and breathes out, his breath warming Renjun's hands almost instantly. The intimate gesture makes Renjun flustered, but he doesn’t pull his hand away, as he watches Jisung lovingly.

“Well, aren’t you sweet.” Renjun coos at him, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

“Believe it or not, my middle name’s “lover boy”, hyung.” Jisung replies, a grin painted on his face and it takes Renjun all of his might to not laugh at his face because that line’s too _cheesy_ for his own good.

“Sure, it is, Jisung. Sure.” Renjun deadpans, hiding a smile. He eyes the younger boy, wondering. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Not really. The fire helps.” He yawns magnificently. “Although, I do feel a bit sleepy.”

Renjun nods his head, standing up from his seat. “Well, I guess it’s time to get under the covers!” He stretches his limbs, feeling his bones crack and he sighs in relief.

Jisung follows suit, as both of them help each other to put out the fire. Without the fire, it’s certainly cold but he’s grateful that there’s a fireplace in the cabin, which will emit warmth for them in the cold night (and, if ever he’d like to eat another one of those s’mores at midnight, he can).

* * *

The next day, he wakes up to birds chirping and leaves rustling outside. Jisung looks down and immediately, he smiles so wide that his mouth start to hurt.

In his arms, Renjun’s holding onto him tightly, a peaceful look on his face as he snores lightly. He loves mornings like this. He loves waking next to Renjun, just like whenever he sleeps over when they were dorming (although, without the burden of school work in mind). He loves seeing how entirely pure and precious his boyfriend is. Such a wonderful boy, who has the heart of gold to plan everything for the both of them. Jisung wishes to do the same next time. Maybe, he can plan a stargazing date.

But for now, he indulges himself by giving the latter pepper kisses all over his face to wake him up. “Wake up, hyung.” He whispers in a sing-song tone, making Renjun stir.

Renjun breathes in, eyes still slightly closed as he nuzzles his head into Jisung’s chest, too stubborn to sit up and greet the day. “Five more minutes.” He mutters under his breath, his voice still raspy from sleep.

Jisung laughs at this, “Okay, five minutes.” He holds Renjun tightly in his arms, blissful and serendipitous, they stay on the bed for more than five minutes until their stomachs growl for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> just wrote this in a matter of hours, so sorry if there are mistakes here! obviously i got inspired from renjun's fools cover (happy 1M, renjun ace!) and jisung's lysn status update "renjeon~" the last [rensung fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268686) i wrote was angsty so i want to write them in this fluffy fashion!
> 
> my references include: title came from a song, "somewhere only we know" by keane (which a mutual edited a rensung vid using the song) and the camping idea came from a vlog from my favorite youtuber, you can find it [here!](https://youtu.be/50HyUoVOKIk)
> 
> i hope you liked this, please continue to take care and stay safe, wherever you are!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/haechios) | [carrd](http://dream-run.carrd.co)


End file.
